The Genius and the Scholar
by PJOKCHG
Summary: Matilda is the winner of a puzzle test, and is granted one wish...to meet Alexander Hamilton. But there is a catch. They must figure their way out of obstacles and puzzles in order to return home. Can these two geniuses work together to solve these puzzles? Or will they be lost in the sea of riddles forever? #MatmeetHam
1. Everything Happens for a Reason

**_Hellllo! Welcome to my Matilda/Hamilton crossover. Feel free to insert your own version of these characters. How I see the characters: Matilda: Bailey Ryon Hamilton: Lin-Manuel Miranda Miss Honey: Haley Flaherty_**

 ** _~DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MATILDA AND HAMILTON *I wish*_**

 _Chapter 1: "Everything Happens for a Reason"_

A nice warm breeze brushed passed the bright green trees which surrounded a beautiful, old house. Young Matilda Wormwood and her new adopted mother, Jennifer Honey, sat on the back porch. In the mist of birds chirping, squirrels playing, and the nice warm breeze softly blowing, the two of them were reading. Matilda had a bundle of books piled up next to her chair. She had read three books in the past hour and was on her fourth book, _The Federalist Papers._ Miss Honey was reading the newspaper.

It had been a long year for the both of them. Matilda had been with parents who were mean and cruel. Parents who could never appreciate her brilliance. Miss Honey had experienced times of cruelty under one Agatha Trunchbull, who was both the headmistress of the school and her aunt. It had been not but a few months earlier that Matilda and her classmates had scared away headmistress Trunch and Miss Honey got her father's house back. Now, after the Wormwoods gave Miss Honey Matilda, the two of them never left each other's aide. It was almost meant to be. They had found each other.

Matilda looked up from her book and broke the silence between their peaceful readings. "Miss Honey," Miss Honey looked up from her newspaper at Matilda and smiled. "Yes, dear?" she asked. "Listen to this," Matilda began to read a passage from her book. "Safety from external danger is the most powerful director of national conduct. Even the ardent love of liberty will, after a time, give way to its dictates. The violent destruction of life and property incident to war, the continual effort and alarm attendant on a state of continual danger, will compel nations the most attached to liberty to resort for repose and security to institutions which have a tendency to destroy their civil and political rights. To be more safe, they at length become willing to run the risk of being less free." Miss Honey nodded in impression. "Sounds a lot like you." She smiled. "A rebel. Who wrote that piece? James Madison?" she asked "Alexander Hamilton" Matilda replied. Miss Honey went back to her paper. "Miss Honey?" Matilda asked. Miss Honey looked up again. "Yes?" "This man, Alexander Hamilton, his work is very beautifully written. Almost like poetry. How can a man so potent, so influential, can have a downfall like he did?" Miss Honey took off her glasses. "Well, Matilda, from what I could gather, he was not…" Miss Honey paused, "the most tolerable man to work with. My guess is that Mr. Aaron Burr was not very fond of Mr. Hamilton, resulting in Mr. Hamilton's downfall." "But how? Did he just not agree with his colleagues ideas? Was it in his social life?" Matilda sat up straight in her chair. She was never one to leave a question unanswered, and Miss Honey knew that. "I am afraid that your questions could only be answered by Mr. Hamilton himself. Unfortunately he has been dead for one hundred and twelve years." Matilda slumped back in her seat with disappointment. "I'm sure he isn't _that_ intolerable. I just wish I could meet him."

Suddenly the wind began to pick up. The birds in the tree flew into the air. The wind chimes hanging over Matilda and Miss Honey's head blew franticly. The wind's noise was that of a humpback whale. The leaves from the trees were plucked off. Never had the two of them lived in this house have they ever felt such power. "MISS HONEY!" Matilda yelled as the wind was blasting past them. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO GET TORANDOES HERE! THIS ISN'T A TORNADO, IS IT?!" Their tea table crashed to the ground, causing their tea kettle and cups to smash into pieces. Matilda's books were scattered all over the porch. Miss Honey's newspaper was blowing franticly in the wind. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS!" Miss Honey yelled back. Her newspaper flew from her hands and onto the back window.

Then, as if by magic, the wind stopped. Absolut silence. The birds had come back to the tree as if nothing happened. Miss Honey stood up and straightened out her pink floral dress and walked over to the window where the newspaper flew in. Matilda bent down and picked up the pieces of the broken kettle. "Miss Honey, I'm sorry about your kettle." Matilda said. There was no answer. "Miss Honey?" Matilda asked. She looked up. Miss Honey was looking at the newspaper with astonishment. "Miss Honey, what's wrong?" Matilda asked as she stood up. She walked over to Miss Honey and looked at the newspaper. Written in bold black letters was an advertisement which didn't seem quite…ordinary. It said:

 **LOOKING FOR CHILDREN FROM AGES 5-19 OF EXTRODINARY TALENT.**

 **TAKE THE TEST TO SEE IF YOU QUALIFY.**

 **TESTING OFFICE IS**

 **1804 Suineg lane**

 **BE THERE PROMTLY AT 7:30 AM ON**

 **TOMORROW**

 **THOES WHO COME LATE WILL BE REJECTED**

 ***no materials needed**

"How curious!" Miss Honey remarked. "I read through this entire paper and not once did I see this." "Miss Honey." Matilda peeped. "Maybe it's a sign. Maybe I am meant to take this test." Miss Honey shook her head. "That's impossible, Matilda." "Think about it! I wished for something and all of a sudden a huge gust of wind pushes past us and only stopped when this newspaper landed on this ad? I think it's a sign." Miss Honey looked at the ad then Matilda. Her eyes glistened with intelligence, and Miss Honey had a feeling that Matilda was right. Peculiarities seem to always find these two. Just last year, Matilda found out that she could move things with her eyes. If that wasn't strange, then she didn't know what was. "Alright, Matilda. You can take this test." Matilda smiled. "Thank you, Miss Honey." She hugged Miss Honey's waist, and Miss Honey herself couldn't help but smile. As long as Matilda was happy, she was too. "Come along dear. Let's clean up the porch and head inside. You can help me make supper." Matilda let go and helped Miss Honey clean. When the porch was all spik and span, the two of them walked inside the house.

 ** _Read and Review!_**


	2. A Jorney of A Thousand Miles

**_Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. This story is one I want to take my time to work on, to make it perfect. I hope you don't mind! (P.S. the ad and test is kind of inspired by the book The Mysterious Benedict Society. If you haven't read it yet, I'll send you a link on where to buy the book. Just message me.) Anyway, Back to the story!_**

 ** _~Disclaimer: I do not own Matilda the Musical or Hamilton the Musical (gosh dang it)_**

 _Chapter 2: A Journey of a Thousand Miles Begins With One Step_

he journey of a thousand miles begins with one step.  
Read more at: .

"How curious." Miss Honey said in puzzlement. "We don't have an 1804 Suineg lane in this neighborhood, and yet, here it is!" A large mansion sat in the middle of a lot that had not been previously occupied (or at least to Miss Honey's recollection).

Earlier that morning, Matilda and Miss Honey had sat at the kitchen table, discussing about the strange occurrence that happened yesterday afternoon. "What made you conclude that this…phenomenon…was a sign, Matilda?" Miss Honey asked as she set the table for breakfast. Matilda held the newspaper clipping in her hands, reading and re-reading the advertisement. "I…I don't know. I guess it was just like when I was able to move things with my eyes. I wasn't normal, but it gave me the power to rally my friends against Miss Trunchbull. Maybe this is the same thing. Maybe I am meant to take this test. Maybe whatever happens when I take this test will result in something good." "And if results in something bad?" Miss Honey inquired. Matilda shrugged. "I guess I won't know until I take it." For the rest of the morning, the two did not say a word until they were out of the house.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Miss Honey asked in a concern tone. Matilda looked up at her and nodded. Miss Honey took the five-year-old into her embrace, as if she would she would never see Matilda again. Matilda looked up at Miss Honey again. "Don't worry, Miss Honey. It's not like I will be leaving forever. I will be back." Miss Honey looked down at her. "I know, it's just…I feel like I will not see you again for a long time." Suddenly, the large, black oak doors of the mansion creaked open. "Well, I guess that is my que." Matilda told. Miss Honey smiled. "Well, go on! A great mind like yours should not be kept away from such marvelous opportunities." Matilda released from Miss Honey's arms and began to head through the door. She took one last look at her adopted mother. She too had that feeling, that she wouldn't see Miss Honey for a long while.

Matilda treaded slowly down the corridor. The door behind her slammed close behind her. "Well, there is no turning back now." Matilda whispered to herself. To her right was a large oak stairwell that connected to an opening in the ceiling. To her left was a series of solid black doors that lined the hallway. The entry room had a very dead feeling to it. It sort of reminded Matilda of an Edgar Allan Poe story, with its gloomy atmosphere, musky smell, and dark lighting. The wooden floor creaked beneath her feet as she made her way past the doors. Each door had a number and a letter neatly carved into the wood. What perplexed Matilda the most was the one thing that caught her eye: the doors had no knobs. "How curious!" Matilda said with a surprised tone.

Suddenly, the little girl heard panting. It sounded like someone was running a full marathon while breathing through a straw. Matilda followed the sound to the stairwell. A plump little man was running down the steps. The man wore a chocolate brown plaid suit with a traffic cone orange colored tie. He had blonde sideburns, yet no hair. His bug eyed glasses, which perched at the bridge of his nose, were two sizes too big for his small, scrunched up face. He had a long curly blond mustache, which seemed to reach his ears. When he got down to the bottom, Matilda noticed that the man was shorter than her, by about five inches. The man adjusted his glasses, and looked up at her. "Are you here for the test?" he asked in a rather high pitched voice. "Yes, sir." Matilda responded. The man looked at his wrist to check the time, which was strange seeing that he had no watch. "Well! It seems to me that you are the only one who made it! Let's get you started! I am Professor Ponder, and I will be proctoring your test today. What is your name, little miss?" he asked with such enthusiasm. "Matilda. Matilda Wormwood." She answered. Professor Ponder gave Matilda a smile. "Well, miss Wormwood! Welcome! Please follow me." The little man began to head down the corridor. "Wait! What about the others!" Matilda called out. Professor Ponder looked back at her. "Late! That is highly unacceptable! They will not join us. Come now, Miss Wormwood! Room A10 will be your work space."

Matilda took a deep breath. "Remember, Matilda." She told herself. "A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step." She lifted her foot and proceeded to follow the professor.


End file.
